


What can happen in a second

by Kazduit



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, contemplating the bite, life or death, stiles is friends with everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 21:49:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1164929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazduit/pseuds/Kazduit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek had never been the existential ‘why are we here’ type of thinker. His thoughts tended to be more grounded in the now. But this now was too painful and the heart monitor beside him so helpfully pointed out how quickly the seconds were slipping away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What can happen in a second

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I have written in my personal challenge of completing all the 642 things to write about by the San Fran Writer' Grotto. The title is the prompt. Hope you enjoy it.

A lot can happen in a second.

 

Derek had never been the existential ‘why are we here’ type of thinker. His thoughts tended to be more grounded in the now. But this now was too painful and the heart monitor beside him so helpfully pointed out how quickly the seconds were slipping away.

 

In one second Stiles’ heart could stop beating.

 

In one second he could stop breathing.

 

In on second he could be dead.

 

It was telling him he had to decide. It was now or never. Bite Stiles and do the one thing he begged Derek to never do, turn him. Or let it happen. Let Stiles heart slow down until one second it just stopped. What kind of choice was that and why was everyone letting him make. Letting him have the power of Stiles last seconds.

 

Stiles could do so much with a second.

 

He could calm Isaac down after a nightmare and had on multiple occasions. Derek never knew what to do when Isaac woke up screaming even less on nights it was Derek’s name he was screaming. But Stiles never flinched. He never hesitated to close the gap and climb into bed next to Isaac. He would hold him tight and whisper in his ear. Derek never listened to those whispers. Those seconds didn’t belong to him. These ones shouldn’t either.

 

He could reassure Scott about his love life. A feat that never ceased to amaze Derek is that no matter how much time Scott spent whining over Alison or Isaac or anyone else who had the misfortune of being in his line of sight after a break up, Stiles always listened. He always selflessly gave those seconds away whenever Scott needed them. Scott should be here now he had never before thought twice about taking Stiles’ seconds so why was he giving these ones to Derek?

 

He could even make Peter feel included. Derek had yet to forgive Peter or to trust him. Stiles on the other hand only took a second to decide Peter needed them more than they had any right to hate him. He even volunteered to go on patrols with Peter now because he knew no one else would go with him. After declaring their pack a family Stiles also declared that no one was ever alone. Even Peter would be better at this. Peter would turn Stiles so that no more of his seconds could be wasted.

 

But the thing that surprised Derek the most was that Stiles could make him smile. All it would take was a well placed sigh or shrug or eye roll and Stiles would have Derek maybe not laughing but smiling. Not big or all that noticeable but a big enough for Derek to notice. They had shared many seconds that hinted at more. At the possibility of not minutes or hours or days or months or even years but a lifetime of more. In the end thats the deciding factor. He can’t honour Stiles’ wishes because it would deprive him of all those seconds that make up a lifetime together. It’s selfish but a part of Derek has always been selfish. He got Ennis to turn Paige so she wouldn’t leave him, he went out with Kate because he wanted something separate from his family, he gave Isaac, Erica and Boyd the bite to make him stronger and even saved Cora because he couldn’t bare to loose her.

 

All it takes is one second. One second to sink his fangs into Stiles’ arm. One second to pray to whoever the god of werewolves is that, as he felt Stiles’ pulse slow, this wouldn’t be his last second.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to read more of these prompt fills. I'll post them all on tumblr. 
> 
> http://miserylovestheinternet.tumblr.com


End file.
